The Kingdom of Macedonia
History In the year 4960 BC Macedonia and much of Greece was divided, Most of the mainland where tribal groups while more eastern areas where divided into city-states. Macedonia was a tribe and unlike most other tribes in Greece they formed tribal federations that united all tribes in the hills of Macedonia. The then city-state Vergina kept close relations with the Macedonian tribes in exchange for their protection, Vergina was a very peaceful people who did not partake in military life nor did they partake in sports they loved beauty, art, culture and life but this changed when barbarian hordes invade all of northern Greece. The tribes soon came to the aid of Vergina but failed to save the city as they where to weak and had not enough supplies to besiege it. The tribes soon retreated to the mountains where they stayed for many years isolated and in total seclusion they put away their weapons and returned to tribal live. However, in 4996 BC Chieftain Perdiccas died and his eldest son Philo succeeded him, Philo was an avid hunter and a gifted horsemen. Philo met with the council of elders he pushed forward the idea of retaking Vergina as it truly belonged to the Macedonian people rather then barbarians at first the elders refused but eventually with enough bribing Philo had his way. Philo and his men travelled to Delphi where they received a oracle which state, “First sacrifice to the warriors who once had their home on thy rock, Second Sacrifice to the warriors who will live upon the rock, Third sacrifice to the warriors who will be enslaved upon thy rock” Philo then left Delphi and marched with his men to Vergina where he laid siege upon the city the siege lasted twenty four months and more then half the warriors lost their lives during the battle. Amongst the taking of the city the warriors named Philo their King, He took the name Phillip, The tribal federation practically collapsed as most of the tribes joined Phillip in Vergina as full citizens of Macedon while others still lived as peasantry tribesmen. The Kingdom of Macedon fell into isolation after the formation and not much is known as of what happened during the time between Phillip II and Agnes. King Agnes brought Macedon out of isolation and established an alliance with Epirus which lasted till Agnes to Karpos and played a substantial role in the Northern War. Agnes also brought expansion to Macedon he ordered the invasion of tribal federations that where in northern Macedon and a few minor tribes to the east by the end of his reign Macedon had doubled in size. Agnes also opened relations with Athens although the two states strongly resented each other Agnes pulled thru to form an alliance with the Athenians. King Agnes died reign was dubbed the Golden Age of Macedon as (although at war with tribes) maintained peace with fellow Greek states but this all changed when Agnes died and his son succeeded him. King Phillip III lacked any skill at diplomacy and was ignorant on most subjects, when tribes revolted in northern Macedonia he did not trust the Royal Council and instead banned it and placed his horse as his advisor, Macedon ended up losing northern Macedon as well as land in eastern Greece. Phillip III also insulted the Athenian King and practically ended the alliance his father made and luckily due to Athens wars in Sparta and Crete the Macedonians where saved from war. In the year 2006 BC Phillip III was killed in his sleep by his royal guard and replace with Karpos who served as Strategoi of the Royal Guard. Northern War Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Former Civilizations